Jebrak
Jebrak is one of the seven continents of the planet Solcu. Regions * Aloese Dunes: Untamed deserts and savannahs ruled by families of Crag Goblins. * Seylinn Sands: The central desert of Jebrak and one of the most peaceful regions on the continent almost completely ruled by the Republic of Jebrak. * Idrya Desert: A desert stormed by clouds of ash and glass dust coming from the Kilthan wastes. Aldash and the Republic frequently fight each other in the less desolate parts of this desert. * Wurmback Mountains: A mountain range that starts in the utmost north of the continent and runs all the way to the southest corner. Its part of the mountain range that runs the continent. Its mostly ruled by the Mountain King. * Imperial Wall: A mountain range that holds the ancient imperial wall of the Goblin empire separating the north from central Jebrak. * Rumbadia Marshes: The waters from the Wurmback mountains flow and frequently flood the jungles and marshes of the Rumbadian region. * Kimborda Jungles: The jungles of Kimbordia are mostly untamed and frequently were the goblins of the Republic and the Crag Goblin nation fight. * Kaltha Wastes: The Kilthan wastes were the former capital region of the goblin empire before the God Malvar destroyed it. Now its a desolate volcanic zone filled with rage-filled creatures and the new breed of goblins that have recently joined the Republic. * Kilban Wastes: Between the volcanic wastes of the north and the desolate cold of the and the monsters of the sea that inhabit here this region is one of the most desolate of the continent. The . * Motrodis Forests: These forest are known for their warring goblin nations and common slave rebellions. * Ruthesband Hills: These hills are now tormented by the warfare of once peaceful nations tormented by the arrival of the Republic and the forces of the Southern Witches. * Eastern Wildlands: An unknown forested and tundra land untouched by goblins. Seas * Kordin Sea: A sea that represents the nautical entry to the rest of Jebrak due to the lack of ports in the rest of the continent. A lot of races fight the monstrosities of the Druids of the New Age to establish colonies here. * Ketre Sea: A sea located between various warring nations and is often found in warfare. * Faradil Sea: A sea where all of the desert goblin navy resides after being stranded there by the magma sea of the Cataclysm. * Niludiam Sea: A sea ruled by were the republic has started to build a navy. * Chilling Sea: A cold sea filled with labyrinths of glaciers. Only the Tarkanciel's Refuge can navigate this sea. Isles * Waii'ki Isles Magma Seas * Malvar's Breach: A sea of magma created by the rage of the god Malvar against the Goblins. It's slowly receding and cooling off. History The story of Jebrak since the Elven races abandoned it consists of several imperial ages of hundreds of years. In each of these ages one race ruled over most of the continent and enslaved its races. Between these imperial ages there were several dragon ages in which there wasn't enough military strength to fight off dragons and their ravages of the countryside. Various groups of dragons often conspired to keep the nations of Jebrak down so they could extend the dragon ages further. The goblin empire was born 837 years ago when Julio-Kai and the Goblin Empress betrayed the Mountain King and absorbed his nation, imprisoning him in the cursed prison of the demigods. They would conquer and rule the rest of the continent for the next 687 years until the god Malvar caused the Cataclysm of Rorolark destroying the capital of this empire and most of their military. This would be followed by the most destructive of the dragon ages, because of Malvar's berserker curse. The emperors would be slain 5 years by the escaped Mountain King, bounding their souls to his scales. This Dragon age lasted 2 decades until two remnants of the empire, the Jungle and Desert section pulled themselves together and reformed the empire. This time instead of a single race ruling over the rest, the Republic promised equality and justice for all, as long as they followed the Ramaldian Sphere. The Mountain king reformed his nation with the mountain goblins, forgetting most of the morals he once held for the sake of achieving godhood. The Eastern Aloese Trade Initiative formed from the merchant nations of Crag Goblins seeking to profit from the Republic sides. When the Berserker curse subsided the Volcanic goblins formed a nation that would later join the republic. The dragons reconquered their ancient capital from the Mountain king and remade the flight market they had before. The Republic of Jebrak would slowly conquer the rest of the continent and expand to other continents ten years ago. Nations * Eastern Aloese Trade Initiative: An alliance of Crag Goblin nations that seek to profit from splitting the Republic. * Free Dragons of Mokre Sul: A nation of dragons that seeks to restore the power they once had. * Mountain Kingdom: A kingdom ruled by an extremely powerful demigod that wants to ascend to divinity. * Republic of Jebrak: The ascending republic ruled by many races that's looking to conquer and spread the Ramaldian Sphere throughout the world. Creatures * Goblins: The former rulers of Jebrak, which only a myriad of nations survive. * Fiectiris: A race of marsh dwelling lizard left on Jebrak by the Sauramander. * Kramatak: A race of cactus forest dwelling lizard left on Jebrak by the Sauramander. * Shamaldians: A solitary race that wanders the deserts of Jebrak. * Sinferi: Former slaves that now dwell the continent to spread their former goblin masters faith, Category: LocationsCategory: ContinentsCategory: SolcuCategory:Jebrak